Boku wa Koi no Kimochi, Dakedo
by Zahra Annisa Fitri MuzaChuu
Summary: Setelah Organisasi Hitam berhasil dikalahkan, apa yang akan dilakukan Miyano Shiho? Benarkah Shiho punya perasaan kepada 'Kudo-Kun? Apakah Shiho akan menarik perhatian 'Kudo-kun' dari Ran? Check this out! RnR!


**BOKU WA KOI NO KIMOCHI, DAKEDO..**

**_Aku merasakan cinta, tetapi.._**

4th Fanfic by ZAHRA ANNISA FITRI

Cast :

MIYANO SHIHO

KUDO SHINICHI

MOURI RAN

Etc.

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship – Romance

_-SHIAWASE DOKUSHO-_

Rrrrr...

Akhir-akhir ini Tokyo sering dilanda hujan deras. Aku hanya bisa menatap tetes-tetes air yang jatuh satu persatu dari langit itu di balik jendela kamar rumahku yang sepi dan hening ini.

Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam. Ya, kemudian aku yang sudah sebatang kara, akhirnya Professor Agasa memasukkanku ke SMU Teitan. Hmh, sekelas dengan Kudo-kun dan Ran.

_Un_, aku tahu ini terlarang. Aku tahu bahwa perasaanku ini terlarang! Aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi aku ikut menyadari bahwa aku tak pantas merebutnya dari seseorang yang sudah aku sayangi pula!

Aku menyesal. Kenapa tidak sekalian aku dibunuh saja saat awal-awal disekap di gudang itu? Aku menyesal. Kenapa harus aku yang membunuh perasaanku sendiri?! A-Aku bukanlah seseorang yang egois, aku tahu. Ini adalah aturan yang tidak boleh aku langgar.

#SKIPTIME#

Zrrr...

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Beberapa anak-anak yang lain tengah berlarian ditutupi payung sambil menciprat-cipratkan air. Aku hanya berjalan secara perlahan dengan pandangan kosong. Hh, sekolah ini menyenangkan, sekaligus memberi kenyataan yang pahit.

"_Nē! Ohayou_, Miyano!" sapa seseorang. Kudo-kun? Uh, aku sudah menebak bahwa di belakang – atau di dekatnya – sudah pasti ada Ran. Bagaimana pun Ran juga tetap teman baikku.

"Shiho, ini kamus yang kemarin aku pinjam. Maaf ya merepotkan," ucap Ran seraya menghampiriku dan menyerahkan 'Kamus Daftar Kanji' yang kemarin ia pinjam. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku di bangkuku – di sudut kanan – dan meraih kamus tersebut, lekas memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"_Hn, douitashimashite_ [1]," balasku sambil menatap ke luar dari jendela terdekat. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan kosong.

"Shiho, kau sakit?" tanya Ran mengagetkanku.

"Eh, _iie._ Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawabku sekenanya.

"Benar?"

"_Ee_," jawabku singkat. Setelah itu aku melihat bahwa Ran kembali ke tempatnya – di sebelah Shinichi – dan melakukan aktivitas bersama Shinichi. Entah itu mengobrol atau apa, aku tidak mau melihatnya.

14 Februari..

Sebuah cokelat putih yang sudah aku buat mati-matian kemarin aku selipkan di tasnya, selagi anak-anak yang lain bertanding bola sepak dan menyaksikannya. Selembar surat ikut pula aku selipkan.

_"14 Februari, hari Valentine kan? Bersama cokelat ini, aku berikan surat ini juga. Yah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkata.. _

-HAPPII BARENTAIN, _KUDO SHINICHI_-

_Semoga kau suka cokelat ini. Oya, dan semoga juga kau dan Ran semakin dekat. Ya. Miyano Shiho."_

Aku segera meninggalkan bangku detektif itu dan berjalan pelan menyusul teman-temanku di lapangan.

Yaah, aku memang menaruh hati kepada Kudo-kun, tetapi melihat keakrabannya dengan Ran – yang memang membuatku patah hati –, aku merasa bahwa aku tak pantas merebutnya.

Kudo-kun, aku tak akan menghancurkan perasaan ini. Tapi sekiranya dengan senyum kebahagiaanmu bersama Ran, aku rasa bisa membuat perasaanku sedikit terbalas. Biar tak apa cinta seorang Miyano ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, asal cintamu dengan seorang Mouri itu bisa menjadikan kebahagiaan yang besar di hidupmu.

Aku tidak akan mengungkapkannya, karena aku tahu kau pasti menolaknya. Aku akan memendamnya dan menatapmu dari jauh saja. Ya, karena aku tahu bahwa kau bukan milikku. Pergilah dan jalin kisahmu bersama Ran, tak apa aku di sini diterpa angin sepoi. Suatu hari aku akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatiku juga..

_Daisukida, naniyori mo.._ [2]

_Demo, ii nda yo.. _[3]

_Watashi no kimochi, tada kimi no egao de mukuwa.. _[4]

**-OWARI-**

_Translate :_

[1] Sama-sama

[2] Aku menyukaimu, lebih dari apapun..

[3] Tetapi, tidak apa-apa

[4] Perasaanku, hanya dihargai oleh senyummu..

*Author's Section*

Ciin ciin ppuah ppuah! *keluar dari rimbunan bulu hidung Patrick Star*

Hiaa, ini adalah fanfic ke empatku. Yang pertama judulnya "Setahun Setelah Petualangan Digital" (Digimon Fanfic), dilanjutkan "My Life Story" (Kocchimuite! Miiko's Fanfic), dan ke tiga "Jibun wo Shinjiro Yo" (Detective Conan's Fanfic)

Oke sipsip, ini aku bikinnya dadakan sekitar 45 menitanlah :D Nggak terlalu panjang.. Oya, buat yang belum tahu, Miyano Shiho itu adalah nama asli Haibara Ai. Jadi kesimpulannya bisa kalian sendiri yang menyimpulkan. Aku capek banget tadi di sekolah soalnya ketawa terus (?) sama Double Fa *Peace Salfa, Tiffa* Oke, setelah baca ini tolong review ya sebagai wujud menghargai :D Aku menerima apapun bentuk review :)

Keep support me.. Ini twitterku : /zahra_annisaf12

Pppaiii pppaiiii!


End file.
